


Trick Step

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bukkake, Fucking The Grand staircase Trick Step, Giant sex, Giants, Other, Voyeurism, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: In which Grawp has a love affair with the trick step in the Grand Staircase and Filch blames Peeves for the mess the next morning.





	Trick Step

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> Posted on LJ in 2005 for someone for Valentine's Day on HP_Squick. I'm not a person who is right in the head at all. I hope you'd all realize that now and just run when I post HP stuff.

Grawp slowly made his way through the castle. He knew he wasn't allowed in the castle but he had to see his love. Ah, finally the Grand Staircase. He climbed it and found the set of stairs with the trick step. The set that you had to jump to avoid getting yourself caught. He lifted his dirty loincloth and quickly started touching himself.

  
  
The giant quickly became hard and he found that sweet step. He lay down and inserted his erection into the void. He watched as it disappeared. Inches vanished and Grawp had to use his strength to pull himself out of the hole. The suction felt delicious. Sweat droplets formed on his forehead and back.

  
In and out, he thrust. Grawp paid no attention to Peeves who was cackling just feet away. He just continued to fuck the marble stairs. A low groan erupted from his throat and came. A fair amount landed on the stairs beneath the one that Grawp loved. He waited a few moments before pushing himself up and replacing his loincloth. He could now go back to his place in the Forbidden Forest.

  
Argus Filch didn’t see the mess on the stairs the next morning so it was quite a surprise as he stepped in the puddle then found himself lying on his back covered in the slime. He started cursing and yelling 

  
“Peeves! I’m going to the Headmaster about this! You’ve gone too far!”

  
The caretaker lifted a hand to his face and sniffed the substance. He wondered what it was so Filch’s tongue snaked out and quickly took a small sample.

  
Salty.


End file.
